Memory Alpha:Progetti utenti
Su questa pagina puoi illustrare e linkare i tuoi progetti di miglioramento di questa wiki. Se vuoi iniziare un progetto, puoi crearlo come sottopagina a questo articolo, come per esempio "Memory Alpha:Progetti utenti/revisione episodi TOS" dando un'introduzione per gli altri archivisti. Per favore osserva alcune linee guida: *'Sii responsabile'. Non aspettare che altri mantengano vivo il tuo progetto. Lavora tu stesso rivolgendoti agli obiettivi che hai predefinito. I progetti considerati inattivi dopo la discussione saranno rimossi dalla lista e la pagina creata sarà spostata sotto la tua pagina utente. *'Nessun plagio'. Non copiare un progetto esistente sia ufficiale che utente. Se l'idea del tuo progetto è simile ad un progetto esistente, puoi collaborare in quella sede. *'Sii specifico'. Non creare compiti troppo grandi da gestire, prova invece a definire uno degli obiettivi per un piccolo sottoinsieme del nostro database. *'Qualità, non quantità'. Non creare dozzine di progetti alla volta, ma limitati ad un piccolo numero, meglio uno solo per volta, per controllarlo in modo migliore. Progetti utenti ---- Questi sono esempi tratti da Memory Alpha versione inglese. Prendetene visione, verranno rimossi all'avvio del nostro primo progetto! Grazie. Current user projects Episode duty roster Initiated by Vedek Dukat its goal is to make episode pages more complete, like adding short summaries where none exist. *'Visit this project' Layout committee On this project page, possible additions and changes to the current site layout can be suggested and discussed. This includes changes to the central CSS file as well as attempts to standardize various parts such as message templates, tables etc. *'Visit this project' Novel duty roster Started by Jaz, and inspired by the episode duty roster (see above), this page is dedicated to creating a correctly formatted page for every novel, and adding summaries and cover pictures. *'Visit this project' **This project is now complete. Thanks to myself (Jaz), Ellamurr, Starchild, Sulfur, Captain Mike, and most of all, rkk, we now have an article for every single novel. While there is still work to be done on these pages, Memory Alpha is now one big step closer to creating "most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference for everything related to Star Trek". Thanks everyone. -- Jaz talk 03:38, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Awards committee This project was started to hopefully institute an awards system into Memory Alpha. Awards are to be suggested and Voted upon, and eventually award winners will be listed on this page. *'Visit this project' Memory Alpha Klingon language edition This project is to create a Klingon language edition of the Memory Alpha wiki. The project page will be for planning the basic six pages required to start a new edition (Main, Introduction, How To Edit, How to Start, FAQ, and Copyrights). Subsequently it will be used for discussion on new articles and recruiting member assistance. *'Visit this project' Comics duty roster There are numerous unwritten comic book articles that have been populating the "most wanted pages" automaton. These pages are copiously linked to, so any addition greatly helps the backlog of work required – especially creating new ones or fleshing out old ones. Please endeavor to follow and add appropriate stub or pna notices should it be incomplete. *'Visit this project' CCG roster This project is to create card lists for the Star Trek Customizable Card Game and link into Memory Alpha. If you are a collector of this game, please feel free to help out. View the completed lists for the format of the lists so that we can have some conformity. Thanks! *'Visit this project'<7nowiki> Mirror universe edition This project is to create an edition of Memory Alpha from the viewpoint of the Star Trek mirror universe. MA/mu will eventually contain articles for everything in the mirror universe, including people, events, ships, weapons, etc. *'Visit this project' Magazine and book duty roster Progressing from the similar rosters for episodes, novels and comics, this project is an attempt to catalog and create comprehensive articles for all authorized magazines, as well as obscure books (coloring books, Nitpicker's Guides, pop-up books, etc). *'Visit this project' Memory Alpha Italian language edition This project is to create an Italian language edition of the Memory Alpha wiki. The project page will be for translating the basic six pages required to start a new edition (Main, Introduction, How To Edit, How to Start, FAQ, and Copyrights). Subsequently it will be used for discussion on new articles and recruiting member assistance. *'Visit this project' en:Memory_Alpha:User_projects